8th when push comes to shove
by StabbyTabby
Summary: Follow the furry resistance leader as she takes on new challenges with her body and its limits. The LA resistance gets a swift and violent lesson in Ra'Kati dating protocol. New contenders arrive on the scene, a billion and one miles away, two older females are playing god with Sydney's life. Read on to see how she manages a male having a meltdown because she is not with him.


A billion and one miles away, a power struggle is gaining mass momentum among the pure blooded Ra'Kati Queen Regents. "The star sister is from my blood, her blood belongs back to her pride." Obbliett answers to the templars. Her long sandy red hair, is pulled up in a high bun. "The blood of the blood is not acceptable for a claim for this house of Rai'e'gh'a" the tall lithe pretty orange tiger complected regent queen says. The templars are arranged in a horse shoe shape. Templars belong to the house M're'ik. All of them bear the signature dark brown to black sleek fur and hair, slender wispy build. Most of the templars have green eyes in varying shades and colors. The eldest templar speaks, "For why the blood is to return to the pride?" The elder eyes the prides regent carefully, Obbliett, can make a lot of trouble out of nothing.

"For the contract which lies unfulfilled from my daughter T'marr'ith, she who has been murdered at the Earth." Obbliett holds her regal head up and out as she walk about making sure to catch all of the templar's eyes. "Her blood was called for before the theft of the princess of him, he who is the legendary male of the Ra'Kati." The shorter thicker, older queen regent paces carefully back to her opponent, Rai'e'gh'a. "We have the debt to be paid to the other of our pride for time." Obbliett purr /snoots Rai'e'gh'a. The tigress closes her eyes towards the older queen slowly. Obbliett lets out a little guff then saunters toward the templar's again. The showdown ends for that day with the Templar's reviewing the contract broken with the death of the famed king maker. T'chr N'Soun'ng is granted full rights to pursue the daughter of the king maker as his queen proper.

Back on Earth, a certain captain is punishing his queen to be for all the things she has done to him, to his honor, to his father, and to their race. "Tiny queen of mine do you hear my words for this?" Sydney limps down to the lobby of the Biltmore barely awake. "Hey morning Leslie" Sydney says as she walks by the tall visitor female. "Good morning your regency." Sydney snorks at her remark. "Yeah… that's him all over ain't it." Sydney jerks her thumb back at the 6 and half foot tall Ra'Kati male yattering behind her. "You have for no manners, you are feral." T'chr finally stops talking to sit at the bar with his co Captain and eats first food. Sydney rolls her amber eyes in a big way, Barbara and Julie smile at her. "Fuck that guy." the small she cat says. "I never thought your first date would be … quite this dramatic." Barbara snickers. "Ya think?" Sydney says scrunching up her face. "I thought these dudes were all hoorah and shit… not "You are for my shame to my house, you are for feral, you have brought destruction to my.. blah blab blah..." Sydney says as she gets her cup and fills it with fresh black coffee. "Oh yeah!... when did we get the gourmet coffee back?" Sydney looks at Barbara. "There is a warehouse full of the finer things on the former leaders ship." Barbara says nonchalantly. "Shit what else you got up there?" Sydney's ears move to the side. "Just about any luxury human item." Barbara is talking with Martin. Sydney pops her head in the comm. "Hey dad." "Good morning princess." His teeth are interlocking points when he does smile. "Yeah no." Sydney walks on and flicks her tail so that it swishes in front of the comm. "Sydney, get your tail out of here please." Barbara crabs.

"Look at it sir, it makes it's family for crazy too." Maa'lo is trying to help his poor captain feel less shame for his body's choice of its queen. Jor'eth comes out of the kitchen with a freshly baked coffee cake. "Good Morning Captain N'Sou'ng" The tall pretty green eyed male says. Jor'eth or "Jori" as the humans call him, is wearing a long cotton summer dress of Harmony's and a pretty lacy apron. Maa'lo purrs loudly at the sight of him. "My pretty queen, what have you there?" "Oh Maa'li the best of things, this is the cake to eat with the coffee." Jori pours his captain and his mate black coffee then plates up the cake. "I want some." Teddy says from over by the large TV area. "Of course but you will have to use your legs to get it." Jori says it the same tone as Harmony when she is trying to get Teddy to be less lazy. "Awww aunty." Teddy whines. In the month that the Ra'Kati have been at the Biltmore, Jori has become just another mother figure, kitchen helper and all around female. The LA resistance has taken to him like fish to water. Harmony appreciates how he appreciates the little things, like aprons, holidays, pretty plates to eat from. Teaching Jori about Christmas was the most exciting thing to watch.

"You know Jori should spend time at the warehouse with Joseph, he is the best cook ever." Sydney says in between sips of her coffee. "I am right over here you know kid." Robin snips at Sydney. "Sorry Mombin, you are a killer cook, but Joseph is like a classically trained pastry chef. "There is no croissant that is better than the ones he used to make when he could. "Maybe you should take him and your petulant boyfriend over there, give us a break." Robin sneers towards the Ra'Kati. Sydney drains her first cup of coffee fills it up then says; "That's a good idea, I should let my siblings "play" with him." Julie laughs out loud. "That's a little rough don't you think?" Her blue eyes twinkle with the thought of the over bearing male being inundated with questions and then the torture of 'you got to eat it.' game. "Yep that's whats happening thanks mom for the inspiring talk." Sydney sips her coffee then makes her way over to Teddy.

Backing up a month prior, just after her wreck. Sydney was flown to Tetsuo's family hotel in Matsumoto, Japan. The hotel rooms are elegant, and historically restored by Tetsuo's grandfather. The hot springs are near by, he wants his girlfriend to get in some soaking time for her ankle. That and he has his own version of Leslie working on a better, less volatile solution for Sydney to put her killer instincts to sleep. "Where is this?" Sydney looks up at Tetsuo who is smiling down at her. "This beautiful"_ kiss_ is my families hotel in Matsumoto." he nips at her ear. Her body pulls away, she growls. "I am so sorry, Tetsuo." Sydney croaks. He snuggles in beside her with only a sheet between them, both are naked. Sydney looks up at him. "Did we?.." He laughs then ruffles her hair, "babe if we did you would not ask that question." She smiles at his bravado. "No, I did get you drunk, so I could fondle your"… he arches one brow, "ears." Sydney sit up and rolls over and into him, "dude if you are fondling my ears… "You're doing it wrong." she smiles biting her plump lower lip. She leans in for a quick kiss. "hmm I'm not hung over like the first time." Sydney muses. "Yes, I am still working on that solution." there is silence and a few sexy glances from both parties then raucous laughter. "Tetsuo chan, Yuki chan, breakfast!" "Oh you brought over Eiji?" Sydney's eyes light up, the famed itemae. "Get your fat ass out of my bed Yuki chan, there is the best sushi to be eaten this morning. Tetsuo pulls the blankets up and rolls her out on the floor. "Ai watch it you big oaf." the small she cat alien cranks at him. Sydney and Tetsuo make it to the table. True to her expectations, Eiji delivers. The spread is beautiful, full of fish that have not been seen in over 15 years. Sydney takes the lightly seared nodoguro, or black throated perch sushi in her mouth. Tetsuo is making light conversation. Sydney puts up her hands to stop him, shaking her head no. Sydney's pallet is more refined than humans, she can not only taste the fish, but the salinity of the water it was born in, as well as the oil Eiji uses on his hands. She rolls the sushi around on her tongue a little bit more before chewing and swallowing. "Ah Yuki chan," Eiji gives her a thumbs up. The formerly famous top sushi chef, former only being due to alien invasion; always appreciated the way in which Sydney experienced his food. A small tear leaves the alien she cat's eye. Tetsuo clicks his tongue then makes light fun of her.

T'chr found the green wrecked car, he wrecked it more when he found out she was not there. A month prior to the morning of coffee cake, T'chr storms into the Biltmore raising hell. Tearing out built in stools and breaking shit everywhere. Ham is woken up to a loud crashing and roaring. He is down the stairs in a flash with his shot gun. "Captain! Stand down now!" T'chr looks at the angry father of his queen in contest with a weapon pointed at him. Robin comes from the kitchen with a large butcher knife. "You get the fuck out of here! "My daughter is recovering from her injuries in Japan with her 'friend' Tetsuo." She walks closer to him, Barbara, Leslie and Willie turn their heads, the humans have no idea how violent the Ra'Kati are, especially a male chasing his queen. Julie comms The commander.

"Ah honor..." "Commander get your son out of my hotel now!" The commander pulls his ears to the side of his head as he hears his son raging and destroying the human leaders home. "We will have him gone in the shortest time." the comm ends. T'chr's eyes turn back to gold but flash black again. He roars at Robin, she puts the knife right up to his heart. Ham walks over quickly pointing the shotgun with in inches of the big males head.

The commander calls Maa'lo and Jor'eth to his office. "Your captain." He replays Julie's holo.

"We will be there yesterday commander." Maa'lo says both Ra'Kati have their ears down and to the side. "Take a small number of the ground troops" the commander orders. Maa'lo takes 5 big meat walls on his talon, Jor'eth takes the medic and a pneumatic gurney. When they arrive, They see Sydney's fierce mommi with a knife to their captains heart, and the earth father with a shotgun to his head. T'chr looks at the humans, he could die in a flash. He underestimated their fight, he gains a new respect for both of his Sydney's mommi and her atuen Ham. "Captain." Maa'lo says with the firmest tone anyone has ever heard him use. "Time for you to return to base." Maa'lo looks at Ham and nods, Ham moves back, Robin keeps her knife up to his chest until Jor'eth darts him with a tranquilizer. T'chr turns to look back at his tactician, holding a small medical dart gun. "I am sorry Captain" Jor'eth says softly. In a matter of minutes the giant raging male feline alien is on the floor completely passed out. Two big shock troops pick him up and put him on the gurney.

"Maa'lo and I will return… for the fixing of this." Jor'eths' ears are floppy and to the side of his head he bows to the humans. "Please bring back his queen in contest soon… this is likely to happen again." Maa'lo warns the resistance group. Sydney is commed that afternoon about the mess her mate in question left at the Biltmore. "Oh shit!" "Are you guys ok?" Sydney is genuinely panicked, she knows instinctively they are dangerous but she had no idea the grumpy Captain had mass destruction in his blood. "We're fine sweetheart, but you do need to get home in a few days." Julie shows Sydney the video of her Captains tantrum. Tetsuo watches over her shoulder hugging her from behind. "Fuck" Sydney says. "It's that one huh?" Tetsuo says nibbling on her ear. She leans into him. "Not my choice, love." Sydney tosses the tablet on the futon, turns to face Tetsuo. She throws her arms around his neck, and kisses him softly. "You are my choice, Tetsuo." Tetsuo, holds her tight as he pushes her against the wall. Sydney wraps her legs around his waist. Tetsuo grinds into her, Sydney cries out loud a short burst of Ahhh's with Tetsuo following her lead a few minutes later. In the shower, Tetsuo and Sydney clean up then start all over again. Sydney has fur all over her body, she doesn't have pubic hair just longer fur in that area. "Ai Tetsu" she cries out as he moves his tongue over her delicate lips. Tetsuo "hmmms" and drinks Sydney's orgasm fluids. "Fucking amazing, how much fluid do you have in you beautiful!" Tetsuo's face is shiny even in the water. He dives back in to her until her legs shake.

Sydney and Tetsuo cannot be 'as one' as the Ra'Kati have it. Every time he tries Sydney's body goes feral. But they can certainly touch and pleasure each other. Sydney takes cues from the animes' they watched as teens. Tetsuo's member is … more than enough for Sydney's mouth. Tetsuo is hesitant to let her give him a blow job with her fangs and her body's fickle nature. Sydney lets him use her breast as a source of his pleasure. Tetsuo, being Tetsuo, sprays her face neck and ears. She looks up at him her amber eyes are liquid, full of love for him. She makes a soft 'hmmm' sound licking her lips, smiling at him. "I will marry you today, Sydney." he says panting. Tetsuo cleans up puts on his house kimono and flops next to Sydney who lay wrapped in a sheet. Tetsuo's dark eyes dance, long black hair falls over his shoulders. He swipes a glob of cum on his finger tip and offers it to Sydney. Sydney looks seductively at him then sucks it off his finger. Tetsuo lets out a low groan, "Give me a few minutes we can do this again." he smiles. Sydney laughs, "I love you too babe."

Tetsuo and Sydney spend the next 48 hours with each other and on each other as much as possible. With Sydney having to return home to placate an alien suitor and Tetsuo having to catch up on his duties as liaison, both know they may not get to see each other for a long while. Tetsuo does not think about the day she has to leave earth. Sydney is enjoy her new bodily sensations, with someone she loves and trust. Then there is the feral instincts that the captain pulls out of her. Sydney soaks in the hot springs before her 2 hour flight home. "I'm so sorry I wrecked the bee." Sydney says sadly. "I am too, that was the only one I had!" Tetsuo grumps. "I really liked that car Yuki." he says like a boss.

"Maybe we can salvage it." Sydney says. "I will let you work on that." Tetsuo and Sydney take a long kiss goodbye, before she boards the shuttle. Sydney is wearing shorts a tank top and an indigo yukata without the obi. "Hurry furball Iwo snaps." "Ai you don't call me that Iwo." Sydney crabs at him as she board the shuttle. He grunts at her then takes her back to LA.

"What is this… male to you Sydney?" Iwo presses her. Iwo tolerates her and her relationship with his boss. But Iwo is under strict orders of the matron of the clan to keep Sydney away from Tetsuo. "He just made a 'claim' to me as his queen." Sydney says looking out the window at the pacific gulch that is finally refilling with water. "How does that work?" Does he know you are his queen?"

"I have no idea Iwo san." Sydney is careful with him, she knows who pulls his strings and Fujiko is no one to fuck with. "I think the claim is like pointing a random person on the street you feel a vibe with and calling out to the world "I will date you." Sydney says. Her body knows it is soo much more than that but for the sake of Tetsuo, she downplays it. "Hmmm" is all Iwo says.

Sydney is let off the shuttle, its near midnight. She has keys and goes in through the basement. Hoping that the captain is not there. Sydney walks up the stairs and smells him. "Shit." She stops for a second then keeps going. Once in the lobby, Sydney see the Captain and the commander drinking. Both are wearing work clothes and looked like they have been at it all day. The tile is pulled up from the bar area and new stools are still in boxes waiting to be put in. "Tiny queen of mine.!" T'chr smiles at her. His face fur is caked with dust and plaster chunks. "Captain?" Sydney looks through him. "It is for good to see you pretty little queen." He smiles, it makes her body shutter and release fluids in her underwear. T'chr tips his head back and inhales, his eyes flash black then gold. "Let me take you to our room, my queen." "I will fix this tomorrow atuen." T'chr says. "Now your queen is back I will return to the base my son." The big commander groans as he gets up, his back bones make a loud crack and popping sound.

Sydney makes it to her room, and finds that the captain has moved in. "What the fuck dude?" "Get your shit out of my room." T'chr ignores her and goes to the shower to clean, she follows him yelling at him about not moving into her room. He slams the bathroom door in her face. "Ohh you giant fucking queen!" Sydney picks up a shoe and throws it at the door. Sydney takes off her yukata and crashes on her bed. It smells bad, really bad, "what the fuck?" she smells towards the middle of the bed and gags. Pulling back the sheets, she sees dark yellow stains its in the mattress. "Mother fucker..." Sydney starts throwing his stuff in the hallway and down the stairs. "Pee on my fucking bed, does he even know how many years I went without a bed!" she mutters to her self, as she throws another pile of his clothes down the stairs. Robin comes out of her room. "Sydney! Enough, shut it and get some sleep!" she slinks back to her room. Sydney snorts at her mom then goes back into the room to grab more of his stuff and chuck it out, there goes his flight suit, opps his tablets, crash, crack, thump thump thump down the stairs. Sydney grabs the linens off her bed dragging them to the chute then shoving them in. The tiny she cat is heaving hard, her amber eyes are blazing. She stops a moment to look around at his stuff, she remembers the commander drinking. She runs down the stairs hopping over shit of his she threw out. She finds the bottle with only a swig or two left, she downs it, then goes back upstairs kicking stuff aside. "God damn mother fucker, come up in my room, move the fuck in." She takes the drains the bottle of its last drops. "Fucking pain in the god damn ass." She kicks at more stuff.

Sydney pulls the mattress off the bed and is trying to drag it out the door, when Maa'lo pops his head out of the door. "Tiny menace thing, can you be for quiet!" His blond hair is sticking up everywhere. Sydney is trying to fold up the mattress and pull it out the door. "why for this?" Maa'lo hisses. "Smell that asshole?" "Captain missed you for much." Maa'lo says matter of fact. "Well captain can sleep in the fucking hall." Finally she gets the mattress through the door, she moves it out of the way enough to shut the door. The next thing that the residents of the Biltmore Hotel hear is a roaring and screaming from Sydney. Sydney turns the cold water on the captain, he turns to hiss at her, she grabs him by the balls and pulls, he tries to pull her away and bite but every time he gets near her she extends her claws into his tender boy parts. "Stop for you this is not Raaawaarorh" "You mother fucker get the fuck out of my god damn room, pee on my fucking bed." "Asshole do know how many years I slept on concrete with my weapon on me?" "Ai stop please my queen." his gold eyes are tearing up. Sydney ignores him until she gets him outside of the room. She lets go quickly bolting into her room then locks the door. Sydney roars a sharp short roar of pure frustration.

Maa'lo Robin, Julie, Ham are standing in the hall outside of their rooms looking a wet slightly fluffy male feline alien holding his private parts with tears in his eyes. T'chr turns from them. "You clean this up hair ball." Ham snaps at the naked captain. Jor'eth peeks underneath Maa'lo's arm. His long black hair is in curlers. "Captain to our room for this night then. Maa'lo ducks in their room, grabs a sheet and tosses it to the naked Ra'Kati. T'chr wraps the sheet around himself and shuffles to his talon mates room, snorking back tears. Once the door closes, those still in the hallway listen to T'chr whine at what she did to his… Everyone went back to bed, Robin has a plan for the two Ra'Kati in the morning. Sydney comms Tetsuo, it's 4 in the afternoon there. "Hey babe whats up?" he says not looking up from his computer. "Dude you would not even believe me if I told you." Tetsuo looks at Sydney he knows she has just had one of her epic tantrums. Her eyes tell a story. "What happened?" He leans back in his chair. Sydney gives him the blow by blow. Tetsuo starts snickering when she gets to the pee on her bed. He turns the snickering into full fledged laughter when she tells him how she got him out of the room. Sydney has her hands on her hips, she is huffing at Tetsuo. "Babe, that's the best National inquirer headline/ episode of Knotts landing I have _EVER_ heard about." Sydney snoots him, throwing her head in a certain way crossing her arms. "You shouldn't be laughing, you should be sending Iwo over to get me." Sydney says with an air of arrogance, Tetsuo has never seen before. "Well, your regency, that is not going to happen, I have a shit ton of catch up work because of you." he smiles pretty at her. "I love you, but you need sleep and I need to finish this contract." Tetsuo winks at her then ends the comm. "Do you hear that Maa'lo?" she calls the human male and is for nice." T'chr whines. "Aiiiii so cold for careful you." T'chr complains as Jor'eth puts a bag of ice around his bruised testicles. "My kit makers!" T'chr whines with his head tilted up toward the ceiling. Jor'eth looks at Maa'lo who rolls his eyes. "I am for bed captain, you can find a place on the long bed." Maa'lo means the couch. "Good night Captain N'Sou'ng." Jor'eth says softly as he hands him another blanket.

Sydney quickly rinses trying to get the horrible smell of T'chr's urine out of her fur. "I hate him so much." She collapses on the couch. The next day is going to be a doozy, so are the next few weeks. Sydney's learning curve just got steeper.


End file.
